User talk:Bimbola1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Jackson Jekyll page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Parrotbeak (talk) 00:04, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Blogs I can see your old blog just fine. You can reach it through your Blogs tap or follow the links on your images' file locations. As well, for maintenance, I'd favor you only have one blog on the same topic, so please choose which one can be deleted. Parrotbeak (talk) 05:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi :) Hi Bimbola1 I LOVE the sims that are on your profile...did you do those yourself? They are so cool! (I swear I would've given up after doing their eyes, I am so bad at stuff like that!) Uggghhh...my eyes are all blury from just waking up, so if there are any spelling mistakes it's because I can't see the keybord right... :( Anyway, I just wanted to say that the sim Monster High's are REALLY good and I hope that you and I will get along well :) Byeeeeee xxxFrankiexxx (talk) 08:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC)xxxFrankiexxx Hi bim, buddy! I'm planning to make MH characters birthdays blogs, and mh admins birthdays, yah think it's a good idea?? Please Respond , it would be the ghoulest! Stay Cool Ghouls <3 Limearose1 (talk) 03:49, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello ❤ Naynoo555 (talk) 07:04, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Can we chat please you go in chat first okay? Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 01:27, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey GFF last night at 12 my laptop shut down because last month my father put a time limit on my laptop so 12:00 - 7:59 I'm restricted and my laptop is automatically shuts down. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 15:01, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Hi can u come in chat. Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 23:30, August 31, 2013 (UTC) come in chat plz Your The Ghoulest <3 Limearose1 (talk) 18:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) 13 Wishes Kiss Its Cleuce Cleo and Deuce and by the way Frankie narrates :(! A Request From Wikia Hey Bimbola1, My name is Alessandra and I'm an employee of Wikia. We are looking to learn more about female fans and what drives their passion for their favorite TV shows and movies. We've created a quick survey that shouldn't take more than 5 minutes of your time. So if you are a female and you are passionate about TV or movies, please click here - we'd really appreciate your insight. Take the survey here: https://wikia.qualtrics.com/SE/?SID=SV_eXOLSpzwhZvpqwR Thanks,Abarlas (talk) 21:46, October 1, 2013 (UTC) hey bim wanna go in chat, we're getting up to a chat party! I miss you soo much ghoul! ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 01:05, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Spectra Age Hey bim Spectra is 19... am I correct because she came out during 2010 of the age of 16 now she's 19 so did she graduate Monster High yet? Well I'm saying this because people usually graduate high school around the age of bewtween 17-18.. I'm wondering is she in colleage (?????). What happens if all the ghouls are not "teens", 18 is the age when most people are "adults" I'm curious about this.. Reply back so if your not busy P.S please go in chat if your not busy I'll be there when your there. ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 16:47, November 2, 2013 (UTC) hmm okay I was jut very curious thanks for reminding me about the differences. *facepalm* ♥ I'll Always Be There For My Friends, Lime ♥ (talk) 16:52, November 2, 2013 (UTC)